Those Who Lurk in Shadows (II)
category:MissionsCategory:A Crystalline Prophecy Missions de:Begegnung in den Ruinen - Teil 2fr:Rencontre dans les ruines II Walkthrough *You have 30 minutes (Earth Time) to collect 9 Seed Afterglows. **Each afterglow gives a different coloured facet and spawns in a particular area of the map (see below). **Periodically, each afterglow will disappear and respawn somewhere else in the surrounding area. *Upon selecting the Afterglow you will see text in your log window that will indicate the color. **You will not receive any items or key items from them. **You will receive warnings every 10 minutes that the mark on your hand is dimming. If you do not collect them quickly enough, it fades away and you must start over. **Leaving Fei'Yin will cancel this mission, allowing you to restart it. **Disconnecting in Fei'Yin, however, does not cancel the mission. *When all nine facets are collected, you may select a Mark of Seed or an Azure Key. **''The Mark of Seed is required to enter the Battlefield for the next mission.'' **If you obtain the Mark of Seed, you will be unable to obtain the Azure Key until you enter the battlefield for the next mission. **If you obtain the Azure Key, you will be unable to obtain the Mark of Seed until you use it at the Treasure Coffer in the Tenshodo HQ and wait until the following Earth day (Japanese midnight). **When you obtain the Mark of Seed, you will no longer be under a time limit, the quest is considered 'complete' and you will be able to return to gather a group if you haven't already. **''If you have completed the battlefield previously, wish to obtain an Azure Key, and select the Mark of Seed accidentally, this can be remedied.'' Enter the battlefield -- which consumes the Key Item -- and leave. You may start collecting a new set of Seed Afterglows immediately. Waiting for JP midnight is not required, in this case. ** As of the March 2010 update, you can now purchase the Mark of Seed key item from Squintrox Dryeyes in Port Jeuno instead of farming it, provided you have already beaten A Crystalline Prophecy *Take the Mark of Seed to the Qu'Bia Arena and select the Burning Circle for a cutscene. **After getting the Mark of Seed, you are welcomed to warp out, then use the Fei'Yin Home Point #1 without fear of losing the key item. Seed Afterglow Locations *On the first map (upper level), there is one Afterglow in each of the four "large" rooms. **These give you Red, Orange, Yellow and Green facets on the back of your hand. **'Number 4 has moved'. It is in small room at H-9/I-9, east of the ramp to lower level (east of the A). *On the second map (lower level), there is one Afterglow in the large main chamber, and three behind random Cermet Doors in the "clusters" of doors (one to the south, southwest, and west of the large main room). The Afterglows can be targeted through the doors and walls, making them easier to find. **These give you White, Cerulean, Silver and Gold facets on the back of your hand. *The final Afterglow is where the Shadow NMs spawn. Go up the tunnel in E-7 from the basement to get to the other side of the first map. The Afterglow can be in a few rooms. Check E-7/F-7, F-6/F-7, and F-7/F-8. **This will give you the Blue facet on the back of your hand. **It can also be in the 2 small rooms off the hallway there. *This is a higher resolution map in a wide format: Feiyin_acp6_wide.jpg *With the addition to higher level monsters added to Fei'Yin Seed Afterglow 4 has been moved to the small room at H-9 on Map 1. Notes *If you're on the San d'Oria Rank Mission 5-1 (The Ruins of Fei'Yin) or the White Mage AF quest (Pieuje's Decision), you will receive the cut-scene for that rather than the cut-scene for Those Who Lurk in Shadows (II). Zoning back out to Beaucedine Glacier and then back into Fei'Yin will then trigger the correct cut-scene.